Stupid Village 2:The Next Era
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Sequel to Stupid Village. It's a birthday present to the lovely Krys.


Stupid Village 2: The Next Era

The village was running riot as murders and attacks kept occurring frequently... though they were not quite prepared for a reaction quite like this as a common fire just spread through the entire village.

"Where is your arm?" Ste asked John-Paul; as the man seemed to have lost half an arm and now has a stub.

He put his stub up.

"I feel no pain... Ha...Ha...Ha"John-Paul said before he passed out and fell down on the floor.

The fire ripped through the house.

"Oh shit! I gotta leave you!" Ste shouted to John-Paul before he ran out; grabbing Carmel who was yelling like a maniac.

She bit Ste making him wail as he chucked her on the floor like a wrestler. A naked Nana McQueen came running out; Ste put his hand over his eyes before bumping into a war. It was carnage!

...

"Dance bitch" Patrick told Maxine

As he put on some music and he started twerking; looking at her as kept turning his head towards her. He shook his bottom at her to try to lure her into dance. She stepped back in horror.

"Daddy... I like your style" Sienna told him; as she moved her arms by her side.

She too danced around the room; spinning around. Patrick spanked her as he started to twerk some more. Maxine stepped back in fear before Dodger came rushing in and he kissed his twin sister before going on the table and moving his hips side by side.

"Are you not entertained!" Dodger shouted; smashing the glasses in rejoice.

Patrick gasped as he twerked all the way to his son and picking up the glass. He ate the glass; he turned towards Sienna who got pulled up on the table with Dodger as they danced together.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Dodger shouted as he held Sienna up in the air; chucking her on the floor in fury.

Maxine ran out the door at this point; she fell over and a ball dropped from her stomach...she was not really pregnant! Though Patrick was too busy twerking to notice as he screamed and pushed Sienna against the wall.

...

Meanwhile; a meeting was taking place. It was called the boring meeting room as Grace opened the door.

"Today; I lost my pen and I killed someone over it" Grace announced; the whole room stayed silent.

Sandy yawned.

"I am going to leave the village today; by" Sandy said as she stood up.

Someone pulled the switch as Sandy fell down the trap shut. She died... Moving on. This is boring me too.

...

Sinead came out of her flat; holding Tony as they kissed outside. Finn and Diane arrived though Sinead took out a gun and shot them both. The twins laughed and one amazingly said...

"Mummy and Finn are gone... Tee-Hee"

As Sinead carried on kissing Tony. Though Blessing and Dennis pushed past them with Leanne; she turned alive now because we need a twist. Dennis sat down the couch as he watched Leanne take out a shovel and then Blessing took a shovel out.

"It's on you male bitch" Leanne said as she lunged towards Blessing though she was overcrowded by a sudden crowd.

One of the spokesmen said.

"That insult Miss Holiday is an offence to the transgender community therefore Blessing wins by default"

Dennis gasped as he held Leanne up his arms.

"Leanne wins by my default!" Dennis hissed as he pushed past the crowd.

"You are just copying The Bodyguard now!" Blessing shouted in anger.

...

A zombie came rising out the grave; it was... Simon Walker!

"Mrahhahahaha!" Simon shouted as he ran into the village; he was causing riot.

He stood in the village and started to smell the air with blood coming from his mouth. He was about to speak but something stopped him...

"Cut!"

Walker gasped as he looked at the evil BK!

"We are meant to be a crap version of 'In The Flesh' and yet you're trying? How dare you?!" BK hissed; as he smashed his camera on the floor.

BK started to cry as he carried on reading Twitter.

"Why are the fans so mean to me?" BK asked while crying.

...

The fire stopped by now and everyone carried on with their lives. Ste was crying over John-Paul though someone pushed the fast forward button and now he was just fine as he started to laugh... It was a great day.

...

_Fin_


End file.
